16 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-16 ; Comments *Start of show: "Evening." *John and the Pig have just returned from Berlin, where the show was broadcast live on 11 May 2000. They spent a night in Groningen on their way back and Peel was able to visit the Platenworm record shop. "I only had about ten minutes in there, which was most frustrating. Probably just as well, actually, for my bank balance's sake." He was pleased to pick up a copy of the album that supplies the second track of the show. *Mention is made of Ipswich's performance in the 2-2 draw against Bolton Wanderers in the Division One play-off semi-final, first leg. This had been played the previous Sunday, 14th May. "We were much excited by their performance against Bolton because after they'd gone a couple of goals down I thought, well that's it really. It's the same old story. But they fought back bravely, which they probably wouldn't have done last season. Obviously I don't want to offend any Bolton Wanderers supporters who might be listening to the programme, but we're quietly confident about tomorrow night." *A play for the Sixties band Tomorrow leads into a discussion of the 1970 act Toomorrow: "A kind of Steps of their day, I think. I'm not entirely sure that it didn't feature Olivia Newton-John, or as my former colleague DLT was incapable of saying anything other than Olivia Neutron Bomb. And we laughed of course, every time he did it." *This year's Eurovision Song Contest is discussed: "It was a particularly memorable one, I think, in that... the worst thing I've ever seen on a Eurovision Song Contest was the Swedish entry which was the one about Native Americans and it was just - if you didn't see it, really you've missed a real treat - try and find somebody who videod it so that you can catch up with it now because it was spectacular in its terribleness." The Swedish entry was 'When Spirits Are Calling My Name' by Roger Pontare. Judge the performance for yourself. youtube Sessions *Delgados, #5. First broadcast. Recorded 2000-03-29. Released on The Complete Peel Sessions (Chemikal Underground, 2006). Tracklisting File a begins *Sportique: Sport For All (7") Where It's At Is Where You Are wiaiwya 16 File b begins *DJ Me DJ You: Video City Boy (LP - Rainbows & Robots) Emperor Norton EMN 7027 *Delgados: No Danger (session) *Melt-Banana: What Do You Slaughter Next? (LP - Scratch Or Stitch) Skin Graft GR 34 *Tarwater: Early Rises (LP - Animals, Suns & Atoms) Kitty-Yo KY00029LP *Yellow 6: Tomorrow (LP - Overtone) Enraptured RAPTCD36 *Tomorrow: My White Bicycle (LP - Tomorrow) Parlophone PCS 7042 :(JP: "Very radical use of stereo there, as a result of which I've thrown up all over the desk.") *Jah Cure: Spread Jah Love (7") Henfield *Karl O'Connor/Peter Sutton: Nothing And No-One (LP - AgainstNature) TRESOR 147 *Delgados: Make Your Move (session) *Wallpaper: Star Sequins (LP - Honing The Spectacular) Blackbean & Placenta *Gene Vincent: Race With The Devil (LP - Gene Vincent Greatest) Capitol CAPS 1001 File b pauses *Linoleum: Don't Come Down (LP - The Race From The Burning Building) Fierce Panda NONG 15CD *Jonny L: Cut Off (12") Piranha PIH 004 *Cinerama: 10 Denier (CD single - Wow) Scopitones TONE CD 002 *Rechenzentrum: Submarine (LP - Rechenzentrum) Kitty-Yo KY00030LP *Clinic: Distortions (LP - Internal Wrangler) Domino WIGLP78 File b resumes part way through next track *Delgados: Accused of Stealing (Peel Session) *Old Man Gloom: Flood 1 (LP - Meditations in B) Tortuga TR007 *Moris Resistone: The Chase Compilation (v/a album - Dumps and Dynamite) Pavlek PAVCD001 *Super Furry Animals: Pan Ddaw'r Wawr (LP - Mwng) Placid Casual PLC03CD *Trailer for Radio One's Love Parade in Leeds on July 8th. :(JP: "We're thinking about doing a love parade through the streets of Stowmarket but I don't think we'd get away with it.") *Lonnie Johnson: Handful Of Riffs (compilation album - A Handful Of Riffs) Catfish KATCD123 *Sender Berlin: Nana 07 (12" - Spektrum Weltweit Interpretationen Part 2 Ungleich 3.5 (starts at wrong speed) *Delgados: Aye Today (session) *The Mighty Wah: Sing All The Saddest Songs (LP - Songs Of Strength & Heartbreak) When! WENCD 209 *Micky Spice & Louie Culture: Grab Yu Lass And Come (7") Digital B *Botch: St Matthew Returns To The Womb (LP - We Are The Romans) Hydra Head HH 666-041 :(JP: 'That's called St. Matthew Returns To The Womb: can't imagine what his mum had to say about it.') Files a and b end File ;Name *a) jp000516 *b) 2000-05-16 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:37 *b) 01:27:06 ;Other *a) many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes